disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiely Williams
|Origin = Newark, New Jersey |Genre = R&B, pop, Hip-Hop |Voice_type = Soubrette |Occupation = Singer, Rapper, songwriter, dancer, actress |Years_active =1999–present |Associated_acts = 3LW (1999-2007) The Cheetah Girls (2003- ) |Label = |URL = }} Kiely Alexis Williams is an American singer, actress, songwriter, dancer, and occasional rapper most notable for being the youngest member of the girl group The Cheetah Girls and formerly a member of the now disbanded girl group 3LW. Biography 3LW In 1999, Williams along with Adrienne Bailon, and Naturi Naughton formed the girl group 3LW. 3LW released their first single "No More, Baby I'ma Do Right" in fall 2000, which became a top 30 hit on the Billboard Hot 100. Their debut album, released in 2001, went Platinum. In late 2002, Naughton left the group due to internal disputes and creative differences. The remaining 3LW members released their sophomore album A Girl Can Mack, which sold poorly. 3LW later replaced Naughton with Jessica Benson and briefly attempted a comeback in 2006, with the single "Feelin You'", but failed. 3LW disbanded in 2007. The Cheetah Girls Williams was cast as Aqua in the Disney Channel Original Movie The Cheetah Girls alongside Raven Symone, which spawned a multi-platinum soundtrack and an even more popular sequel with accompanying soundtrack. Adrienne Bailon, also of 3LW, was also cast as Chanel in both movies. The film became such a success, Williams, along with fellow cast members Adrienne Bailon and Sabrina Bryan became their own official girl group, respectively called The Cheetah Girls. In 2005 the girls released a Christmas album entitled Cheetah-licious Christmas and toured the U.S. on their Cheetah-licious Christmas Tour to promote the album and the soundtrack to the first movie. After the release of the Disney Channel Original Movie, The Cheetah Girls 2, the girls hit the road again, on their The Party's Just Begun Tour, to promote the sequel's soundtrack. The group released their official debut studio album TCG, on September 25, 2007. The first single from the album, So Bring It On, was released to Radio Disney on August 25, 2007. The video for the song premiered on Disney Channel on September 7, 2007. They recently filmed a third movie titled, The Cheetah Girls: One World in India for three months (January 2008-March 2008), which was then released as yet another Disney Channel Original Movie. They kicked off their third and final tour on October 8th, 2008, relevantly titled One World Tour, which lasted from October 8, 2008 to December 21, 2008. Williams left the group after the tour to work on her solo album. Discography Albums with 3LW *2000: 3LW *2002: A Girl Can Mack *2002: Naughty or Nice Singles with 3LW *2000: "No More (Baby I'ma Do Right)" *2000: "Playas Gon' Play" *2002: "I Do (Wanna Get Close to You)" featuring Loon & Diddy *2002: "Neva Get Enuf" featuring Lil Wayne *2006: "Feelin' You" featuring Jermaine Dupri Albums with The Cheetah Girls *2003:The Cheetah Girls (soundtrack) as Aquanette Walker *2005: Cheetah-licious Christmas *2006:The Cheetah Girls 2 (soundtrack) as Aquanette Walker *2007: In Concert: The Party's Just Begun Tour *2007: TCG *2008: '' The Cheetah Girls: One World (soundtrack)'' as Aquanette Walker Singles with The Cheetah Girls *2003: "Cinderella (The Cheetah Girls song)" *2003: "Girl Power" *2003: "Cheetah Sisters" *2004: "I Won't Say (I'm in Love)" *2005: "Shake a Tail Feather" *2005: "Cheetah-licious Christmas" *2005: "I Won't Say (GRRL Power Remix)" *2006: "The Party's Just Begun" *2006: "Strut" *2006: "Step Up" *2006: "Amigas Cheetahs" featuring Belinda *2006: "Route 66" *2007: "So This Is Love" *2007: "So Bring It On" *2007: "Fuego" *2008: "One World" *2008: "Dance Me If You Can *2008: "Cheetah Love" Solo songs *2008: "I Know What Boys Like" (with Katherine McPhee and Emma Stone) *2008: "Circle Game" (Solo song off The Cheetah Girls: One World soundtrack) *2008: "Make Me A Drink" (Debut Solo Single) Filmography References External links * Category:Live actors Category:Living people Category:Actress Category:Actors